Thunderfury Amazon
The Lightjab Amazon or Thunderfury is an Amazon build which focuses primarily on two Amazon skills, Jab and Lightning Fury. She is good at crowd control and one-on-one combat, but since her damage is dependent on items, she will be pretty weak in early stages of the game, but will become stronger as the player finds specific items on higher difficulties. attack on several enemies.]] Thunderfury Amazon is not all dependent on items due to her natural fast attack and high Dexterity, but inexperienced players might find it difficult to play with. Strategy, specific tactics and always knowing what is around you is important to Thunderfury Amazon player. Stat Point Distribution Strength: Enough to wear specific equipment. Primary stat for Thunderfury is Dexterity. Dexterity: This is primary stat for Thunderfury. More Dexterity she has, more defense and chance to block she will have. Vitality: High Vitality is good thing to have on Thunderfury, but items that give + to Vitality should cover this. Energy: Leave this alone. Equipment will give you what you need. Build focuses on first level Amazon skill Jab. Even if it is one of the primary Thunderfury's attack, this skill should not require maximum level. Experienced players will only go up to level 10 Jab, since Amazon Passive and Magic Skills skills are far more important. Image shown to the right is Thunderfury with Jab maximized, but if player thinks his passive skills should be higher it won't hurt this build. In fact, it's recommended that player have level 10 Jab and at least 5 levels of , Avoid and Evade. ]] ]] The real primary attack of Thunderfury Amazon is Lightning Fury, which should be maxed to level 20 during the game. This is a difficult build and players should carefully select their skills depending on how their game goes, but they need to completely avoid Bow and Crossbow Skills. Skills Primary Javelin and Spear Skills Jab - up to level 10 or 20, depending on how player wants to be more attack or passive oriented. Lightning Fury - up to level 20. This is Thunderfury's killer. Secondary Javelin and Spear Skills The following skills receive synergy bonus from Lighting Fury: Power Strike +10% Lightning Damage Per Level Charged Strike +10% Lightning Damage Per Level Lightning Strike +8% Lightning Damage Per Level Lightning Bolt +3% Lightning Damage Per Level Primary Passive and Magic Skills Critical Strike up to level 20. It gives Thunderfury critical strike which works with Lightning Fury and Jab. Penetrate - if player has problem with attack rating, this skill should be taken. If not, no need for more than one point. The following skills should be taken at least up to five times. - ability to dodge attacks while standing or attacking Avoid - ability to dodge ranged attacks while standing or attacking. This skill is recommended up to ten times. Evade - ability to dodge attack while running All other passive skills should be taken at least once. Many players use to take Valkyrie up to 20 levels, but there is no need. This skill should be improved upon items. Valkyrie once summoned has enough defense and life to stay alive for hard battles. Having low mana cost, it's spammable. Valkyrie also receives bonus synergy from other passive skills such as , Avoid and Evade. Valkyrie has low damage and very slow attack speed, so taking this skill up to level 20 to send Valkyrie in battle is useless. She will also change colors of her armor depending on which attack she has (red for fire, blue for cold, green for poison...) Items for Thunderfury Best and must have items for Thunderfury Amazon are Titan's Revenge and Thunderstroke since they both boost Amazon skills and give necessary boost to Amazon's attack. Titan's Revenge is considered a favorite among the Thunderfury player since it has Replenish Quantity ability, saving a lot of players money. Other items to consider are Nightwing's Veil or Valkyrie Wing. Category:Amazon Builds